


I would never want you to feel like you could never be right

by I_am_the_ace_toast



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, also them just being cute, is set the friday before s6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_ace_toast/pseuds/I_am_the_ace_toast
Summary: "I missed you."Fatou chuckles and opens her eyes, "We just saw each other yesterday."Kieu My sighs and leans back in, kissing her again."I know.", She chuckles, grabs the other girl's hand, and pulls her into her room.orFatou goes to Kieu My's place after the vigil on friday, based on the text.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	I would never want you to feel like you could never be right

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I'M STILL ALIVE I SWEAR  
> Okay, so this has been sitting in my drafts for **almost a week.**  
>  I couldn't really finish this fic and wasn't happy with it overall until I sent it to my friend @moodreflectionx (go check her out on tumblr) read it and told me that it was...actually fine (good? great??), and kicked my ass to finish it.  
> Now, I'm finally upload it (sorry if the ending is shit), this time without beta (I didn't wanna bother you Celery, and also I thought it was kinda okay with just my proofreading soooo).  
> ANYWAYS, I hope y'all will enjoy this and I hope I can find the motivation to continue with my "'I'm the guardian of your nights"-fic (long title, yeesh), soon.  
> If you want, please leave a comment cos I LOVE reading them.  
> Love, Lube
> 
> EDIT: Oh, yeah! title is from Take Me Where Your Heart is, by Q. It's the song that played in the last scene of s6 :,)

"I'm flying ♪"

It's a few minutes later, when the doorbell finally rings. Kieu My gets up from her bed, where she had been working on Finn's birthday present.  
She leaves her room, quickly stopping at the kitchen to tell her parents that she will open the door.

Waiting in front of it, she finds Fatou, looking slightly tired and beaten down.  
"Hey you.", Kieu My leans forward to kiss her cheek, not wanting to overwhelm her obviously emotionally exhausted girlfriend.  
"Hey." Fatou gives her a tired smile, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her.

Kieu My reaches out to take her jacket, hanging it up while the other girl puts her shoes in a corner.  
When she turns around, the other girl gives her a tired, but still charming, smile and straightens up to kiss her softly.

Kieu My pulls back and smiles at the other girl, who's still got her eyes closed.  
"I missed you."  
Fatou chuckles and opens her eyes, "We just saw each other yesterday."  
Kieu My sighs and leans back in, kissing her again.  
"I know.", She chuckles, grabs the other girl's hand, and pulls her into her room.

After closing her bedroom door, she takes a moment to pause and take some time to look at the other girl.  
She reaches out, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "How are you doing?"  
Fatou exhales, and a bit of tension seems to leave her body, her shoulders relaxing.  
"I'm alright. What we did was important. People need to see how bad things still are. But I'm happy I can be here now, with you."

Kieu My strokes her cheek and pulls her in for a hug.  
They stay like this for a bit, standing in the middle of the room and just enjoying the other's company.  
After a while, Fatou pulls back.  
"Thank you. Now, what was the thing with those Chocolate-Pretzels now?"

Kieu My scrunches up her face and pulls her back into her arms.  
"Nooo, I don't wanna let go yet!", She buries her face in Fatou's hair, holding her close.  
The other girl just laughs and wraps her arms around her.  
A few minutes later, Fatou finally convinces Kieu My to get into a more comfortable position.

The two of them shuffle their way over to the bed, before finally collapsing on it.  
Kieu My sighs happily, hair splayed out across the mattress and legs intertwined with her girlfriend's, air between them finally clear.  
This peaceful moment is _rudely_ interrupted by her stomach rumbling loudly, though.

Fatou sits up abruptly, bellowing out a laugh.  
"Kieu My, oh my god! I will still be here, even if you get up and get us something to eat!"  
The tall girl just groans and tucks at her sweater, trying to get her to lie back down.  
Unfortunately without success, the other girl just giggles and pokes her in the ribs.

Kieu My attempts to escape this sudden tickle attack and rolls back, unfortunately overestimating the space on her mattress.  
With a loud yelp she falls to the ground, head first, since her legs are still caught up in Fatou's.

Fatou starts laughing, and after a few seconds, Kieu My can't help but join in.  
Fatou is still giggling, when she holds out her hand to help the crashed girl.  
Kieu My pulls herself up and scowls at her.  
"Fine, I'll get those pretzels. But only because the universe apparently wants me to."

She quickly gets up and leaves her still amused girlfriend behind.  
She quickly gets the Chocolate-Pretzels, briefly informing her parents of Fatou's presence.  
When she returns to her room, Fatou seems to have made herself quite comfortable, having wrapped herself in Kieu My's blanket.  
As soon as she sees her, the smaller girl's eyes light up and she makes some grabby hands for the pretzels.

"Nooo!", Kieu My protests and holds them up in the air, away from her.  
"Fatouuu! No food in the bed!"  
Fatou just groans and wraps herself tighter in the blanket.  
The only thing Kieu My can no see are her puppy eyes, begging her to let her eat in the bed _again._

Kieu My slowly walks over to her bed, still contemplating. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this again."  
A small, victorious noise from the wrapped, now happily wiggling, figure is her only answer.  
Kieu My crawls over to her hidden girlfriend, trying not to get any chocolate on the sheets.

"If I see any stains tomorrow, I will never let you on my bed again!"  
At this threat, the wiggling seems to stop, a now calm hand appearing from the sheets, gesturing for Kieu My to bring the food closer.  
"You stole my blanket.", Her response is meant to sound dry, but Kieu My can't keep up this cold facade when she's grinning so wide.

The hand carefully grabs the treat before disappearing into the blanket again.  
Kieu My just stares at it, waiting.  
Finally, a head appears from the sheets, revealing a grinning Fatou.  
"This is amazing!"  
Kieu My bursts out laughing and Fatou soon joins in.  
The taller girl carefully places the rest of the treats on her desk and robs over to her still mostly hidden girlfriend.

"Are you finished?", The clutter of blankets nods, and Kieu My takes this as a sign to roll on top of it.  
Fatou yelps and flails her arms, trying to get ahold of her.  
After even more flailing and giggling, the two of them finally settle into a comfortable position, bodies and blanket intertwined.

Fatou, face no longer hidden, plays with Kieu My's hair, while the other girl scrunches up her face.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Fatou pauses, her hand hovering in the air.  
"No." Kieu My moves, so her head is now resting on Fatou's stomach and gestures for her to continue running her hand through her hair, before going on.  
"I don't know, I think I'm not used to people being this gentle with me."

Fatou hums and carefully runs her hand over her forehead, smoothing out the crinkles on her face.  
Kieu My lifts her hand and cups Fatou's cheek.  
"I was the one supposed to cheer you up. Not the other way round."  
Fatou just smiles and leans down, pressing her lips to the now slightly messed up, dark hair.  
"Spending time with you always cheers me up."

Kieu My scrunches her face up again.  
"You need someone to tell your problems to too, though!"  
"I will tell you. Soon."  
"Okay."

They remain silent like this. There is no tension in the air, both understood that the other paces differently. Fatou starts gently braiding Kieu My's hair, who breathes slowly, eyes closed.  
As soon as she finishes the braid, she pulls away after dropping a soft kiss on the other girl's nose.

"I'm all done." She begins to stretch slowly, "What about the rest of those pretzels?"  
Kieu My exhales and smiles, still in a daze from her head massage.  
"Fine. You may eat in the bed. Only today."

Fatou flashes her a triumphant grin before reaching for the desk. After a lot of stretching (to be honest, this would have been a lot easier if she had sacrificed the girl whose head is still resting in her lap) she manages to grab a hold of the plate, pulling it towards them.

The two of them put on a movie, laughing and cuddling, their troubles soon forgotten while in the company of the other.


End file.
